A Fallen Radience, A Rising Darkness
by The Phoenix Avenger
Summary: When Mavis Vermilion is reborn inside of Lucy Heartfillia, she was intrusted with the legendary magic, Heavenly Star Magic. But, at the same time, Rogue Cheney is intrusted with the darkest magic, Void Of Darkness, bestowed upon him by the one and only Zeref. What will happen then the two Mages collide? Will their love make the world eternal? Or will their hate destroy the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! It's Sasara-chan and this is my new story, A Fallen Radience, A Rising Darkness. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Lucy," the voice said, " Awaken, Lucy. You have been intrusted with the legendary magic, Heavenly Star Magic. You are the reborn Mavis Vermillion." I woke up, gasping and then I remembered what happened in my dream. I heard the spells and then I realised it was true. I am the user of Heavenly Star Magic. Well, I'm screwed.

* * *

Rogue's POV

"Listen, I'm not a sappy drama queen like Mavis. Right, your the user of Void Of Darkness a dark magic. End of story. Good luck." I woke up and turned around, but no-one was here. That pretty sums it up though. Void Of Darkness, nice.

* * *

**Ooh! Do you know how long it took me to make up those names? It took forever. Well, are you soon!**

**Sasara-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry!

**Hiya Guys! Don't kill me for only doing one chapter and then completely ignoring A Fallen Radience, A Rising Darkness but I hawit writers block and whenever I tried to write read it over and it was terrible. But I'm ok now. But I'm gonna have to ask you to wait another week until Christmas. I'm gonna do a whole Merry Christmas! issue on Christmas day, a completely different story on a a completely different day. So reward that and then I can focus on my fanfic for after Christmas.**

**From**

**Eliz-Chan**

**? Merry Christmas! ?**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy Alone, On A Job

**Hi! It's almost Christmas and I'm writing this in bed and where I am it's like half 10. I'm REALLY tired because this is my plans for the christmas: Go to bed late, wake up early, read fanfic, watch anime, read books/manga, eat baked potatoes and butter, clean, eat, take a nap, read fanfic, eat some cake, write some words for my fanfic, sleep. Your probably thinking "if your so tired go to bed earlier" and all that. Well, I just can't sleep any time before 11- 11:30. then I get up at 4. Dont worry, I take 2 hours worth of naps during the day,so I'm fine.**

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, I OWN NOTHING! Thank you.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Wow. Amazing. I'M GONNA BE STRONGER THAN NATSU! Oh my gosh. I feel so ALIVE! Damn I love my life. I got dressed and head to the guild hall, all excited to tell everyone about this new mysterious magic that I now can use. On the way there I started to think about it more, carefully detailing what could (and probably would) happen. Yep, defiantly not a good idea. So, when I enter the guild hall, I keep my mouth firmly shut about the Mavis thing. But, whenever I think about it, I suddenly smiled. I'm so happy! Life is good. Levy-chan walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder. "Lu-chan, What's so funny?" She asks, her head tilted to the side.

" Oh, nothing much." I reply, smiling.

" Are you sure? Because Natsu is about to make an announcement."

" Okay." I turn my full attention to what Natsu was saying.

" You guys, as you all know, I have fallen in love with someone in the guild." He began, staring at me.

" This girl is Beautiful, kind, loving, loyal, she has shiny hair and when she looks at you, her eyes captivate you and you just can't look away." He carried on, " And this girl is..." he took a deep breath and looked away, at someone else in the crowd that had assembled " This girl is..." he took another deep breath " Lisanna."

* * *

I was surprised to find myself clapping with the rest of the guild, completely uneffected by the statement. I loved Natsu, and yet I seemed completely I uneffected when Lisanna kissed him. I was happy that they were happy. I smiled and cried tears of joy for the new couple. I went outside for some air and I thought about my father ( **This is set after the GMG, and Fairy Tail won**) and about my new magic. _I'm going to quit Team Natsu so Lisanna can join_, I thought, knowing it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Time Skip: The Next Day

" Lucy, are you _sure_? Erza asked me one more time, just to make sure.

" Yes." I replied. smiling.

" If that's what you want." Erza said.

Natsu turned to Lisanna, " Lis, will you join our team?"

" What about Lucy?"

"She quit the team so you could join" Natsu replied.

" Oh, then I'd love to join!" Lisanna replied, sounding happy.

I turn to Mira and ask about jobs for me. She hand me one and I walk off in the direction of the train station.

* * *

~On The Job~

_Lets try this magic out then! _I thought, I chanted " O Heavenly light that shines in the darkest of places, I ask thee to protect thy existence and assist me in my challenges. Heart Light Stream!" I finish chanting, and then I there'd the criminals in. The Mayor of the town pays me extra for saving his daughters life and then I take the train home. It was going to be a long night I thought, thinking about the lack of food in her home.

* * *

**Well, I think I'm going to switch to Rogue's POV after the Christmas special. What do you think? And how should they meet? I need ideas so please review and let me know what you guys want me to do. And please no comments saying about how Natsu belongs wih Lucy and all that rubbish. Just so you guys know, the main pairing is Rogue x Lucy. Just so you know.**

**Eiiz-Chan, Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Special!

**Hi Guys! It's Christmas and, as promised I have sent out the latest chapter of my fanfic and I hope you guys liked it. At the end of the last chapter, I put in an authors note saying about the main couple in my fanfic. You guys now know that my main pairing in this fanfic is, in fact, RoLu. Now, I'm going to tell you guys a story about my point of view, before I started thinking RoLu was the best. It's not a Christmas story, but after this short tale hopefully you will try and carry on reading, and hopefully find out about why I like RoLu so much. One day,( this was when I had only just started reading fan fiction, and I was trying out different couples by reading different types of fanfic. One day, I read one particular Fanfic called 'Something Better' By JessHazunami, and even though my favourite pairing was NaLu at the time, this one particular Fanfic completely changed my mind. Thanks for reading and enjoy the Christmas Special!**

* * *

Nobody's POV

"What the... Natsu you have a girlfriend- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy screamed at Natsu, who was dancing in the middle of the room chanting "waffleswaffleswaffleswaffleswaffleswaffles" He stopped then said " Lisanna came with me, she's in the kitchen." he said, then started chanting about waffles again.

" Lisanna why is Natsu talking about waffles in my apartment?" Lucy asked, trying to stay calm.

" He said something about waffles and Christmas so I followed him. I was hungry so I made waffles. End of story." She replied. " Also, Lucy, can you call me Li-chan?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

" I'd love to, buputout have to call me Lu-chan like Levy-chan does."

"That's fine with me, _Lu-chan_." Lisanna Replied, smiling.

* * *

Lucy's POV

After that, I kicked Natsu out of my apartment so I could speak with Lisanna. "So," I began, " out of 10, how would you rate dating Natsu?"

" Ten out of ten. It's _amazing_." she said," but, I keep getting dirty looks from girls on the street and when Natsu isn't there, girls come up to me and say ' Back off, wannabe Lucy' and ' Natsu belongs with Lucy, not a takeover witch like you.'. And when Natsu is there, they run up, push me out of the way and start flirting with him. It feels like they want me dead." Lisanna finished and stood up. " Thanks for listening, but I really must go." She turned and was about to walk out of the room when I said "Li-chan, let me walk you home."

" Ok then" was her response.

When I was walking with Li-chan, we met the people who were calling Li-chan those names. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Wannabe Lucy walking with... Lucy-sama!"

" Hello. I hear you've been making fun of my friend here." I said. " But listen now because I will not repeat myself. I have no feelings of love towards Natsu. personally give Lisanna permission to date Natsu." I walk off, pulling Lisanna along with me. We take a shortcut down an abandoned alleyway. "Well, we have a large catch today, hasn't we!" A voice said. "Lisanna take 10 steps back." Lisanna did so, and then I said "Heart Light Stream!" Lisanna stared at me, shocked. "Li-chan, I have a secret."

* * *

**OH MY GOD. The secret is out! That's the Christmas Special! I hope you enjoyed! Oh, I'm starting a poll about who should date my OC, Nanami. Please check it out! Thanks! Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nanami Becca

**Hi guys, waz up? (Spelling mistake intended) just so you all know, I've had almost 1000 views on this! YAY! Also, I have had seven reviews, 19 favourites and 27 followers. Thank you guys so much, this couldn't have happened without your reading and all that rubbish. Really though, thank you. And because I've had almost 1000 reviews I'll tell you know that there is a review game going on. The lucky reviewer that has the 15th review, I will write a one-shot for them. It can be any one-shot, but it can only be to do with fairy tail. OK? Thanks and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or the characters.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Lucy?" Lisanna stared at me, shocked.

" Lis-chan I have devolved a different type of magic other than Celestial Spirit Magic. I will tell the Guild about it Tommorow. Promise me that you wont tell anyone, okay?" I asked her.

" Okay. But it has to be tomorrow." We agreed on that hen we both went our different homes.

* * *

Nobody's POV

" Ok everyone, I have to say something. I-" Lucy was cut of a girl, round about her age, open the door and call out," Excuse me, but is this Fairy Tail?" She questioned, her dark green eyes darting around room guild hall.

Mira came out from behind the bar saying "Yes, this is Fairy Tail, how may I help you?"

" I would like to join Fairy Tail, if that is okay." The girl said, smiling.

"Well, what is your name?"

"Nanami. Nanami Becca. Nice to meet you."

" I'm Mirajane. Nice to meet you too."

"Mirajane-san, can I get my guild mark now?" Nanami asked politely.

"Yes, of course you can. Where and what colour?"

"On the left side of my neck and purple."

"What type of magic do you use?"

" Card summoner, key chain Transform and God Magic."

The conversation was cut short when Lucy gasped. "Nana" she whispered, looking at the girl. "Lu" Nanami's eyes widened as she looked at Lucy. Lucy, jumped off the table and towards Nanami. Then, they were suddenly laughing and jumping and smiling. "Who IS that? Natsu whispered to Lisanna, who just shrugged. "This is my adopted sister, Nanami." Lucy said.

"EEEEHHHHHHH?!" The Guild shouted.

* * *

**Wow. Suprise! Lucy has an adopted sister! Please don't hate me. Eliz-chan, signing off! **


	6. Chapter 6: Marriage and Meeting

**Hi guys just so you all know, there I a time skip of about a month and Nanami is getting married. Nanami is a Fairy Tail Mage, and her soon-to-be-husband, Takahiro Hiroshi, is a former Sabertooth mage so he invited some Sabertooth mages. Nanami's maid of honour is Lucy and her bridesmaids are Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Laki and Minerva (not her choice) and Takahiro's Best Man is Natsu. This is set on the day of he wedding. This is still RoLu.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"You look amazing, Nana." I said staring at her beautiful dress. It was a strapless, cream coloured dress that was tight until it hit the waist and then it puffed out a bit, the skirt was smooth looking, ending at the floor. Underneath she wore cream coloured high heels. Her long dark brown hair had been bugging her ever since she had it done. It was a braid, that was twisted into a bun at the back. Me and th girls were doing her make-up and when we were finished, she looked like a supermodel.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, smiling.

" As ready as i"ll ever be." She replied, also smiling.

And then we heard the music and Nana steadied herself and watched the bridesmaids walk gracefully out of the door.

* * *

~Timeskip~

"When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extrordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldnt believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. Its been 4 years since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, love you just as much if not more. Before you my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I have ever been, you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest man alive. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will love you forever and always." Takahiro had said his vow, it was Nanami's turn next.

"Takahiro,

I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you.

You are my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate.

The love we possess is genuine and true..

God united us with the intent that we belong together

This I believe with all my heart.

So,

In the presence of God, our family and friends,

I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife,

In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad,

And in happiness as well as in sorrow.

I promise to love you unconditionally,

To support you in your goals,

To honor and respect you,

To laugh with you and cry with you,

To never take one second for granted

And to cherish you, now and forever." By the time Nanami was finished, she was crying tears of happiness.

"Do you, Takahiro Ryuu Hiroshi take Nanami Layla Jude Becca as your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?"

"I do."

" And do you, Nanami Layla Jude Becca take Takahiro Ryuu Hiroshi as your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

"I do!"

" You are now Husband and wife. I present to you, Nanami Hiroshi and Takahiro Hiroshi! You may now kiss the bride." Gave him a peck on the lips then shouted " Let's PARTY!" So they partied.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Nana spent two minutes with her dress and make-up on after that. Literally, she did the whole 'First Dance' and then changed into her jeans. I'm not lying, I'm being completely honest. After that I ran over to her and all we were doing was jumping up and down non-stop, both of us completely overjoyed. Once we had both recovered, i said " So, Nanami Hiroshi, huh?"

"Oh really? Hey Lu, I bet you 70,000 bucks that Lisanna is going to marry Natsu next."

"I know! Lisanna Dragneel! Can you imagine the looks she would get from all the NaLu lovers?"

"Totally." Nana replied "She'd be getting death stares from everyone." She nodded then went of to talk to Lisanna about Natsu. "She's like a second Mira." I said aloud, not noticing that Takahiro was right behind me.

"Who is?" Takahiro asked, making me jump.

"Oh, nobody." I answered "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfillia, your sister in law."

"Nice to meet you too. I've got to go. Bye!" he practically ran off in Nanami's direction.

"What was that about?" I thought aloud.

"He saw me." A voice said behind me.

"Why would he run from you?" I asked, turning around.

"No clue." He replied.

"None at all?"

"Nope." The man said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." I said glancing over my shoulder at Nana.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm..." He saw someone and then ran away from me.

"Is it me or is it a lot of people are running away from me today?"

* * *

** Wow. Who do you think Lucy just met? Leave your answers I the reviews and if you want me to hurry up and write something, PM me. Trust me, It helps. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Eliz-chan, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Flight, Surprises and Thought

**Hi guys is me! Again. I'm just going to say that the winner of the 15 review contest is... redbear108! Congratulations you get a one-shot written by Re specially for you! YAY! PM me about what you want me to do for your Fairy Tail One-shot. On with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nobody's POV

"It's not just you." A voice said from behind her. Lucy turned and looked at the person who had said that.

"Nana?" She thought aloud.

"Yep, it's me!" Nanami said "But it isn't just you. Trust me. They have run from me as well. But it defiantly isn't you."

"Really?"

Nanami nodded as a response and then said "The person you were talking to was called Rogue. I guess he must have seen someone behind you that he needed to see."

"Ok then. Bye!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

I ran off into one the spare rooms only to see that the one and only Mavis Vermillion was there. Great.

"Mavis, what are you doing here? This is my sisters wedding. You know that right?" I asked her.

"I am aware. But I urgently need to talk to you." Mavis replied.

"I'm listening."

"You must never spark to that Rogue person ever again."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because he uses the opposite of your magic. He uses dark magic that Zeref gave him." Mavis said.

"What, no cheesy name?"

"It is called Void Of Darkness. Happy?" Mavis said.

"Very. Anything else you want to tell me, like some sort of deadly monster is coming to the wedding to eat Nana and Fairy Tail and Sabertooth and me and Rogue have to work together to defeat it?" I asked her.

"I wanted to tell you that too." Mavis replied.

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me!" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Because You needed to know about Rogue first." Mavis replied.

I ran out of the room and heard screaming.

I ran to the main ballroom and everybody was battling that monster. I ran up to them. Saying "Let me handle this." And then added "Oh, yeah and guys?" They looked at me "I'm stronger now." Let's do this! I thought. Right new spell. I'm sick of Heart Light Stream. Oh, I know! "O Heavenly Radience That Shines Throughout This Dark World. I Guide Thee When All Is Lost. Repay Me By Lending Me Your Heavenly Never Ending Amounts Of Power. So, Shine!" I chanted then said, "Stars Of The Heavens: Combine!" I finished then tons of light came down and hit the monster. Fairy Tail was staring at Me like, 'Say what!' and Sabertooth was like 'Nice' and I was like, top that. They did. I fainted die to loss of magic power and then I Woke to Nana's worried face, she was giving me her magic power. Later, I was told ways had been at it since I fainted. How much Magic Power does she have?

A Lot.

Anyway, I met Rogue at the wedding once after that. I'm not going to bore you with the conversation we had (it was really boring) I went outside for some fresh air and sat down on the floor and Rogue stood. We were taking normally when Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, Gray, Mira and all of Fairy Tails strong mages and then Natsu said, "Get away from Lucy. Now." I sighed then rolled my eyes and Natsu and the others looked at me like 'what?' then we ran. We both ran off in the same direction. I glanced behind us and Fairy Tail was still following us and had caught up.

I realised at this rate, I was going to get caught. Then I had a really good idea. I jumped up, and reached the top of a building. I smiled when Rogue followed me. I told him my plan, and he nodded. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked me.

"I'm a hundred percent positive." I replied. They then burst through the top floor doors. I whispered to self, "Angels lend me your power of flight." Angel wings then came out of my back and I stepped onto the edge. I looked at Rogue and said, "We'll, what are you waiting for?"

We then jumped.

I panicked at first thinking 'oh my gosh I'm flying, wings don't fail me know. Fly, fly!' And they flew. We soared through the sky doing loop the loops and writing words in the Sky. (You cover your body in light then write the words. It's actually really fun. But I knew what we would soon have to do. "We'll all have to go down there soon." I said.

"I know." He replied.

"When though?"

"Now. The less time we spend up here, the less their going to have a go at us."

"Good point. See you around then." I said.

"Yeah... See you around."

* * *

Nobody's POV

~ Timeskip 6 Months~

Lucy was sitting by the bar when Nanami came in and walked over to her. "Hey Lucy" she said.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied.

"Your Going to be an Aunt!"

"Wait, your Pregnant!" Lucy shouted, making the entire Guild stare, Lucy then openly announced, "Hey, Everybody? Guess what? Nana's Pregnant!" He whole guild stared at Nanami a with wide eyes. But soon enough she was surrounded by the women of Fairy Tail who were asking her about names, due dates, clothes, being a mum and weight. But then she said "Ok, alright. I have decided that if I have a baby Girl out of my twins, I will call her Lucy Kimiko Hiroshi. I I have a boy, it's going to be called Daichi Ryuu Hiroshi. Boh me and Takahiro decided on those names. Also I cannot drink alcohol anymore because its bad for the babies." Nanami smiled at Lucy, and Lucy smiled back. 'I miss Rogue' Lucy thought.

* * *

**Oh my goodness. Lucy is now starting to have feelings for Rogue! Nanami's pregnant! This has been a good chapter. 1,000 words! For this chapter! YAY!**

**Bye!**

**Eliz-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8: Real Christmas Special!

**Hi guys, before you (again) start asking where I have been for the last, month or so? I have an explanation! I got a boyfriend and then after two weeks of dating him, he suddenly dumped me! And then I found out he was cheating on me with one of my closest friends! I was crying for the rest of the Christmas holidays and and a after! I promise you, this chapter will make up for it! I was reading my Christmas special, when I realised, 'Hey, This is just some random s*** that I pulled together in a rush!' So yeah. This is the real Christmas special now. What I'm gonna do is his is a special that I decided will completely be about Nanami, and her sad, funeral filled past and how she became Lucy's sister. Enjoy! (Ahilt this will be in all bold for no apparent reason.)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

**Me: Hello Nanami. Thank you for joining me today!**

**Nanami. It's cool. Hey, you can a all me Nana!**

**Me: Thank you, Nana! Listen, today I am writing about your past for all of the curious readers out there who want to know more. Will you tell us your backstory?**

**Nanami: I'd be honoured. It all started 21 years ago, when my mother met my father on a ship that was heading towards Hargeon, and they instantly fell in love. They were 17 at the time and they fell madly in love. Time skip. 10 years later they're married with a 6 month old Son, who they called Jonathan. Time skip another 10 years, my parents are 37, and my brother is 10, while I'm five years old. One year later, my dad goes out on a job, promising to return and take me to Hargeon. He never comes back. Soon after, my mother goes on a train to see my fathers grave in Hargeon. The train Crashes. She dies. Time skip. This is roundabout the time Lucy met Natsu and went to Fairy Tail. I'm 14 and my brothers 19. He's married with a kid. The wife and child are attacked by thieves in analleyway and die. My Brother dies trying to avenge them. Looking for work, I see an add for a wanted maid for try Heartfillia Family. I apply, and get the job. However, I find soon after I'm to be adopted into the Heartfillia family, because the only biological daughter has abandoned the family. I agree to marry the guy I'm supposed to until Jude-sama has the compan stolen of of him. I leave the estate, knowing I was still a adopted sister of someone I bark I new. I decided to send a letter to this 'Lucy' telling ****her what has happend. We start exchanging letters and then we become good friends. Then Lucy goes missing in the Teroujima inscident. Fairy Tail is now he worst guild in Fiore. I snap. I dye my hair black and get loads of piercings. I form a rock band wih some of my friends. We're soon famous and I can't take it anymore. I run into a forest ahit my head hits a branch and then when I fall over I my head hits a rock. I bleeding out and I close my eyes and everything goes black.**

**Me: How at are you still alive then?**

**Nanami: Takahiro. I was found within an inch of my life, passed out. He was in Sabertooth back then, but I was injured and dying. So he took me to the nearest town to heal me. We then chatted until we realised that it was midnight and I had nowhere to go. In the end I slept on couch. Later the next day we were talking and then he said about how if I'm a Mage and have no guild, I should go with him to Sabertooth. I didn't want to a first bu I was persuaded. The instant Takahiro walked into the guild hall, Minerva ran towards him and started chatting to him. She and Takahiro were dating back then, so I felt really like a third wheel. Someone burst in and shouted my name. It was my band, which was called 'Zero Emotion' i ran over to them waving. I hugged my friends. I was the only girl in the band. I could hear Takahiro (or Takahiro-kun as I called him at the time) gritting his teeth in anger. I turned around, thanked them all for everything sand ran out of the doors with my friends. That was the last time I would see him. Or so I thought. I was ten steps away from the doors and all of a sudden Minerva's pinned me down asking what I did to Takahiro. I'm like 'Say WHAT! lady You insane!' my friends pull her of of me and I run back into the Guild hall and start shouting at him saying "I just got mugged by your Girlfriend dude! What the f***?" Soon we are having a full grown argument which soon turns into a fight and then I wake up in jail. Takahiro is sleeping next to me and I rest my head on his shoulder and go to sleep. Again. Okay. Timeskip. I'm 21 now, I've changed since I was 17. I now have dark brown hair and wear dark blue skinny jeans and blue t-shirts and leather jackets. It's my birthday. Takahiro just broke up with Minerva and is planning to tell me he loved me as a birthday present. But he decides to get some chocolates to. Just in case. We're at a fancy restaurant and we've eaten. Sing and Rogue are spying on us and we're pretending that we don't know. Takahiro looks at me, and says, "You noble I love you right?" He says. "Of course I do Takahiro." And then I kiss him. On the lips. I a fancy restaurant. In front of PEOPLE!**

**Me: And we all knoeh what happens after that. **

**Nanami: Yep. We leave Sabertooth and join Fairy Tail. I still don't know why everyone is so angry at Minerva. What did she do wrong?**

**Me: whsperwhisperewhisper**

**Nanami: I'll kill her! I'll kill her! She will die**

**Me: Whatever Nana.**

**Nanami: Please El-chan! Let me fight her in the story! PLEASE!**

**Me: Fine. Only because it would be interesting.**

**Nanami: YAY! Minerva prepare to die!**

**Me: We'll there you have it folks. The Christmas Special. Hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Birth, Naming, New Guilds!

**Hey guys, what up? I've decided that Nanami will now join us for the disclaimer now! Is that ok? Well, here goes.**

**Nanami (Nana): Hi everyone, El-chan!**

**El-chan (Me!): Oh, Hi Nana-chan! **

**Nana-chan: Ok. Today is is about me! Ne, El-chan?**

**El-chan: Of course! You deserve it! After all, you *whisperwhisperwhisper* this chapter!**

**Nana-chan: Really! Great! Here's the disclaimer! Disclaimer: El-chan owns nothing!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

~Timeskip~

Nana is giving birth. I hear her screams from the room and I sob into Natsu's shoulder. Lisanna doesn't mind, she knows I'm scared and worried about my sister. Thinking back, when I first met her, she was 14. Now she's giving birth. Suddenly the screams stop and Takahiro runs into the room and you hear a babies cry run out the the hallways of the hospital. A nurse walks out.

"Which one of you is Lucy Heartfillia?" She says, looking round. I step doeas are and she leads me into the room that Nana was in.

"Ne, Lu?" She says. "Do you mind if I call my baby Lucina?" I nod and smile at her. She smiles back. "Welcome to the world, Lucina Hiroshi. Enjoy your stay." We both laugh and smile at each other. I feel so proud of her. My mind wanders to Rogue. "Oh and Lu?" She says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Quit Fairy Tail. I'm a master of a guild. Fallen Phoenix. You like?"

* * *

**Sorry so short. Grand Magic games soon and here are the teams that are in (This is my GMG not Fairy Tails actual GMG in the anime/manga):**

**1) Fallen Phoenix**

**2) Sabertooth**

**3) Fairy Tail**

**4) Blue Pegasus**

**5) Lamia Scale**

**6) Quatro Puppy **

**7) Demise Of Angels**

**8) Beauty Of Shadows **

**Hope you like!**


End file.
